1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. An LCD device typically includes a liquid crystal layer between substrates with electrodes disposed thereon. Liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer realign based on voltages applied to the electrodes. The realignment of the liquid crystal molecules adjusts the amount of transmitted light to display an image.
In such an LCD, one pixel may include independent sub-pixel electrodes to enhance visibility. Data signals of different levels may be applied to the sub-pixels electrodes through one data line. For example, a data signal may be applied to one of the sub-pixel electrodes without being modulated, and the data signal may be divided and applied to the other sub-pixel electrode. The pixel may include a voltage divider transistor for this purpose.
However, use of a voltage divider transistor may have drawbacks. For example, the voltage divider transistor may occupy a portion of a pixel area and thus may decrease the aperture ratio of the pixel. In addition, a data line and a storage electrode may be electrically connected to one another when the voltage divider transistor is turned on. Accordingly, the storage voltage of the storage electrode may vary due to the data signal.